30 minutes
by gaberz92
Summary: A love story told from the eyes of A lover, A friend but most of all A saver. A tragic but lovely story of two girls that found comfort in each other and made the best they could to have their happy ever after. A one shot story based on the song 30 minutes by TATU


_**I hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know what you think.**_

 **"30 Minutes"**

 **"I'm already** **Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
to decide**

Once more I am in this dark place, surrounded with her scent and her clothes hedging around me. I can hear her voice coming through the door her mom yelling at her.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was finishing some school work at school."

"No you were not! I called your teacher and she said you had left school early."

"You what?"

"This is the last time that you come home this time. Ever since you started hanging with that girl you come home late and always lock yourself up in here!"

"I think I'm old enough to have some privacy." A loud smack sounded and I knew her mom had slapped her.

 **Do we run? Should I hide?  
For the rest Of my life**

I couldn't take this, I hated that she was the one that is going to be hurting. They didn't understand her not the way I did, they didn't love her not the way I did, and they didn't care not like I did. But what could I do? Other than hide here and wait till her mom left to comfort her.

 **Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose We could fail In the moment  
It takes To make plans  
Or mistakes**

One way or another I was going to get her out of this hell hole and away from that perverted Asshole of a step-father and her blind-ass mother.

Another voice came…

"Why do you tolerate her non-sense?" It was him.

I felt my boy tremble with hatred and my fists instantly tightened I wanted to hit him and rip his throat out for touching her for violating her. How dare he touch her, she is such a lovely girl.

I didn't have to see her to know that she was afraid, yet I still peeked through the opening on the door and saw her pale skin go even paler just with the sound of his voice. Countless of nights I had laid in her bed just cradling her as she cried in my arms, wishing I could take away her pain and all she had been through. Time was all I needed to give her a promising future away from here.

 **30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide**

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the yelling and fighting. She tried to defend me but there was no way in their eyes that I would somehow be a good influence to her. Before I came in to her life she was the girl no one looked at or spared a word for her mother and step father never treated her good and anything that would happen in the house would be her fault even when it was her older brother's fault she was the one everyone picked on. He was the apple of their eye the perfect kid to them, but they didn't know that he was a drug addict that took after the habits of his dad abusing other girls.

The yelling stopped and I stayed for the next couple of seconds in the closet waiting to make sure that they had left. I heard the lock on the door followed by footsteps and the sound of her body heavily falling on the bed. I looked at her through the opening on the door and saw her hugging a pillow to her face and her body shacked as she started sobbing.

 **30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide **

**Carousels In the sky  
that we shape With our eyes  
Under shade Silhouettes  
Casting shade Crying rain. Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose We could fail**

I pushed the door open and walked to the side of her bed. She hadn't seen me but she knew I was there waiting for the right time to come out. I sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair. Slowly she turned and hugged me I wrapped my arms around her like I always did never wanting to let her go.

"Why? What have I done for her not to love me? I never asked to come into this world." Her hoarse voice came as she lifted her head from by chest. I cupped the side of her face and looked in to her Amber eyes.

"It is not your fault love, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Why can't they love me like you do?"

"Because they don't see you or know you like I do they are stupid and blind and can't see that you are an amazing girl that is beautiful and perfect in her own way and that one day you will be big and famous and when that day comes I will still be standing next to you"

"thank you for always being there for me, I don't know if I would still be alive if you hadn't find me that night so long ago." Her body shuddered. I could still remember that cold December night.

I closed my eyes and it was like it was all happening again. She stood there on top of the cliff down at the Quileute's Reservation her back to me. She kept repeating that she couldn't take it any longer that there was nothing for her in this world but she was too coward to jump. Then all at once she stood up and ran to the end of the cliff flying in to the water. I had jumped many times off the same cliff and I didn't hesitate before following her. If I hadn't followed her she might not be here with the knock she took on the rock at the bottom of the sea. I hovered over her on the beach she laid motionless her skin so pale and her lips Turing purple, I didn't know her but something told me I couldn't let her go. I started the process of CPR till she coughed the water she was retaining. I saw her eyelids slowly flutter open and she looked at me. **Why did you do that? I don't want to be here.** She said to me as she went unconscious

 **Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail**

Ever since that day I would go to her school when I wasn't at work. At first I did it to make sure she was fine, that she would have someone to talk too, someone she could trust and confine in. slowly it all went changing I became her anchor and the only person she spoke to, I was her friend and she was mine we became close and she told me about her step father then one day she called me in the middle of the night crying to the point I couldn't understand her. That was the first night I slept in her room and held her in my arms all night that was the night I realized I was in love with this short pixie that was now sound asleep in my arms.

 **30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide **

We had walked from her school to my work which was like five blocks away and then back to her house after my shift at work had ended. I didn't like her staying with me and away from her house for so long yet I couldn't make her go away. I couldn't send her to the one place that was hell to her.

At some point I fell asleep holding my little pixie as close to me as I could. She had refused to go down and have dinner and they hadn't bother to call her down. I had made sure she showered and got in her pyjamas and like almost every other night. I would tuck her under her covers and lay over them next to her so she could lay her head on my chest and hug her. Tonight was no different or so I thought. Her body started shaking and rumbling around.

"No! PLEASE, NOT AGAIN…. STOP! YOU ARE HURTING!" I held on to her shoulders but she wouldn't stop moving

"Alice… Alice… Please wake up… Alice I'm here... it's just a dream." I laid my weight over her slowing her till she stopped shaking I whispered in her ears

"Alice… Baby please I know you can hear me… it's me Rose, wake up baby it's just a bream, you are safe I won't let anything happen to you." Her body lost the tension it had and her hands held on to me by my waist and she started sobbing in to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." I held my weight on my elbows and lifted so I could look at her and saw her nod,her eyes were starting to get reddish. I lowered my face to hers and she captured my lips with hers. Her lips were soft and the kiss was slow, we had never gone farther than kissing because I knew she wasn't ready and I didn't want to push her. She started kissing me faster with a desperation like there would be no tomorrow left for us. Her hands slid under my shirt caressing my lower back as she bit on my lower lip, making me shudder. My body responded but my mind told me to slow down this wasn't how I wanted it to happen but I didn't want her to think that I didn't want her. Slowly I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on hers and looked in to her eyes.

"I love you." Her voice came out soft

"I love you too"

 **30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide**

This was it, it was now or never. I had to ask her, but I wasn't sure how to I knew she wouldn't say no but that didn't change the fact that I was nervous and that this was a big commitment. Her birthday would be tomorrow and that would mean that she will be old enough to make her own decisions.

I rolled off her and sat on the edge of the edge of the bed taking a calming breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" I said turning around to face her. She was sitting upright in the middle of the bed

"Alice I want to ask you something."

"Tell me." I took her and in mines and moved closer to her.

"So I know tomorrow is your birthday and I know I asked for time. I wanted to tell you this evening but I didn't find time. I got a job offer at one of the bigger mechanical shop that James has."

"Oh My God, Rose that is amazing!" she jumped and hugged my around my neck. I buried my face in to her neck and whispered.

"But it is down in California." Her body stiffened and she pulled away

"You are leaving?"

"I haven't said yes because I wanted to ask you first, what you think." She smiled at me but I knew it was fake. Her eyes told me she didn't want me to leave and I wasn't planning on leaving her if I did.

 **To decide  
to decide, to decide, to decide**

"You should take it. That is great, you deserve it."

"Thanks but that is not what I wanted to ask you."

"Oh and what was it."

"Well I know I will say yes, but I wanted to ask you if you would come with me to California?" her features lighten up and the biggest most genuine smile I had ever seen came on to her face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god you don't even have to ask."

"I thought you would say that. Everything is ready all I need to do is Tell James yes and sign the contract and we will be out of here."

"But I am still in the middle of my school year and my mom won't let me go"

"We can get you to finish it home schooled then enrol you next year, and about your mom well you will be eighteen tomorrow so she can't really tell you what to do now can she?"

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! Yes I'm going with you and I don't care where we go as long as I am with you."

"This is just the start. That I promise. You deserve to be treated like a queen and I will do everything I can to keep you happy."

"I already am, thanks to you."

 **To decide  
to decide,**

That night she packed her close and went to school the day after as everything was normal then after school I took one of the cars James had at the mechanical shop and took Alice home. When she came out she was running and I was waiting next to the mustang, her back pack strap on her shoulder and her mom and step dad yelling behind her. She gave me a kiss and slid in to the seat. We took off and headed to my job were I had my belongings and a contract waiting to be signed

 **To decide, to decide**

Alice finished high school and went to college and majored in arts, choreographing and composing. Soon she started her band and got gigs at clubs and bars, they became well known and now have their first contract and are going to release their first album.

As for me, well I got a promotion after three years and I'm the manager of James and Vicks mechanics and I can say that I am the happiest person in the world since I am now married to the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet, or at least in my eyes.

 **To decide**

People say that Happy Ever After doesn't exist but this is, This is the beginning of MY HAPPY EVER AFTER…..


End file.
